Lucy's Pleasure
by Chanilla
Summary: Lucy's been hiding something from Natsu for a while now, until one day he finds out. Though Lucy doesn't see any benefit in the secret she's been keeping, Natsu is willing to show her the pleasures that she's been missing out on. NaLu fic. PLEASE READ WARNINGS INSIDE!
1. Lock the Door

Notes: Okay so this story is a NaLu story with a similar theme to the other story I wrote about Gajevy. **Warning: story contains futanari Lucy in a healthy relationship with Natsu.** If these things offend you then please feel free to ignore this story and read something else. This is rated M for a reason. Other then that, if you wish to continue please feel free to do so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, all this work is fiction and only fiction.

 **Other warnings: masturbation**

Chapter One: What Happens When You Don't Lock The Door

Sometimes Natsu came over at the worst possible times in Lucy's opinion. She didn't know what drew the Fire Dragon Slayer over to her place along with his friend Happy but at times it really got on her nerves. Especially if she had just gotten out of the shower. Now it wasn't as if Natsu hadn't seen Lucy naked before but recently…she had undergone some changes. Some would consider it drastic and others not so much…basically her lower half had some extra equipment which had not existed until recently.

When it had happened Lucy had been extremely panicked at the fact that she now had both male parts and female parts. The first person she talked to was Mirajane since she trusted the barmaid to not be judgmental, the barmaid then pulled Lucy aside and explained everything. No, this was something that would not go away, in fact it was sometimes a side effect that female mages developed especially if their magic was strong enough. Also, she was not the only female mage with this issue.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." she remembered Mirajane saying with a smile, "Levy was worried too when it happened to her, but if anything it's just a side effect of something greater. Take it as a testament for all your hard work."

* * *

Lucy sat in the bathtub and stared at her flaccid 7 inch dick, of course she would be just as well-endowed in that area too, as if having large breasts weren't enough. 'If this is a testament of hard work….maybe I shouldn't have worked so hard in the first place.' Tentatively, she brushed her fingers against her cock and shuddered at how sensitive it was at the head before running her hand down to her balls, her breath hitching.

'That…actually feels good…different…but good.' Lucy thought as she ran her fingers along her balls once again, whimpering as a sensation of pleasure shot through her. 'Really good.' She added as she used her other hand to grab her dick which she felt throbbing beneath her hand 'Oh Gods…I'm getting an erection!' she thought as a blush spread across her face. She started moving her hand up and down her cock, massaging it while her other hand grabbed her balls, squeezing them roughly. Lucy cried out at the sensation and started panting loudly.

"So…good….hnng!" Lucy whimpered, 'I'm jerking myself off…I can't believe I'm doing something like this!' She removed her hand from her balls and moved it up to one of her breasts, pinching one of her pink nipples before moaning as her penis twitched in her hand.

'I'm getting close….I'm really close….I'm going to cum from my penis!'

"LUCY! ARE YOU HOME? LET'S GO TO THE GUILD!"

Lucy felt her heart drop to her stomach, 'Natsu?! Oh shit…' she pulled her hand away from her cock and bit her lip, 'Damn…I was so close…I don't know if I can get it back down! Crap!'

"Luce? Where are you?" she heard Natsu ask and suddenly she heard the sound of the knob turning.

"Wha-NO! Natsu don't come in!" Lucy shouted, but unfortunately for her it was too late as the door swung open and the pink haired dragon slayer stood at the door while Lucy still sat in the bathtub with everything exposed including her raging erection.

Dark eyes widened slightly as the dragon slayer took in the sight of his friend, "L-Lucy…"

She really needed to start locking the door.

To Be Continued…


	2. Hand-to-Hand Contact

Notes: Okay guys here's the second chapter to this story. Again, if this story or its content offend you in any way then please feel free to leave and read another fic. Other then that if you're okay with this stuff please continue. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, all work you see written here is purely fiction.

 **Warnings: contains futanari!Lucy X Natsu smut, dirty talk, hand-jobs**

Chapter Two: Hand-to-Hand Contact

After a few moments of silence Lucy looked away from Natsu feeling her face flushed in embarrassment as she tried to hide her erection, "I-Idiot…I told you not to come in." She then looked at him again to see that he was still standing there staring at her but she couldn't quite read the expression on his face.

Lucy glared, "Quit staring at me like I'm some sort of freak! I may have something like this, but I still have feelings you know!"

"I don't think you're a freak." Natsu said.

"Huh?"

The pink haired dragon slayer crossed the room and crouched down so that he was at eye-level with the celestial mage, "Luce, you're not a freak. You're the greatest girl I know."

Lucy bit her lip, "B-but girls don't have things like this."

"Well normal girls don't, but you're not normal. You're Lucy and…that's enough for me." He said and cupped her face pressing his forehead against hers, "I like you just the way you are."

"N-Natsu…" Lucy felt her heart skip a beat. Moments ago she thought that Natsu wouldn't accept it if he saw something like this, but his attitude was definitely proving her wrong. "…thanks."

Natsu grinned as he pulled away from her before looking down at her lower half, "...you're still hard…"

Lucy slapped Natsu on the head, "Stop looking at it!"

"Can't help it!" Natsu said, "It's a decent size! It's almost as big as mine!"

"Natsu!"

"It's true though!" Natsu said, "So…do you always jerk off in the bathtub?"

"No…well…um…actually, todays' the first time…I've really tried touching it." Lucy mumbled and tried turn her body away from his gaze.

"Huh? First time?" Natsu's eyes widened a bit, "So wait…you've never actually…"

"Well I've never had one until now…it's not like I really know what to do with it." Lucy shrugged.

The normally talkative dragon slayer didn't respond to her words, eyes not leaving her crotch area even though she had hidden herself further from him. "I can show you what to do with it."

"Wh-what?"

Natsu's eyes met Lucy's, and she saw the tips of his ears were red, "I…want to help you…if you'll let me."

"N-Natsu…you don't have to do that…" Lucy said.

"I already said I want to."

"W-well yeah but…" Lucy didn't have time to finish her sentence as Natsu moved her hand away from her crotch and pressed it firmly against the growing bulge between his legs.

"See…I'm hard too…" Natsu said in a breathy voice, "Please Lucy?"

Lucy felt her penis twitch with need at the sound of Natsu's voice. She shouldn't have given in, but the feel of his crotch against her hand was telling her this wasn't something she could ignore, "O-okay…" Having no time to react she felt Natsu press his lips against hers, hand tangling in her blonde hair to pull her into the kiss that he had initiated. Of course, her mouth had been left open allowing him the opportunity to sneak his tongue inside to press against her own. Lucy whimpered as she felt his tongue coaxing hers into entering his own mouth and felt a small bit of saliva trickle down the corner of her mouth. When they finally parted Lucy noted how dilated the dragon slayer's eyes were as he looked at Lucy before pressing a soft kiss against her forehead.

"Maybe…we should take this to the bed." Lucy finally said after she regained her breath.

"Yeah…" Natsu rasped and without warning he picked Lucy up out of the tub and carried her into her bedroom before laying her down on the bed. She watched as he practically tore off his own clothing, until he was just as naked as her. Lucy felt her hand wandering towards her lower half as she saw the state that the dragon slayer was in. He had not been joking about his size, he was definitely bigger then she was and she swallowed thickly as he approached her with his muffler still in his hand.

"Like what you see?" he asked her before pulling her hand away from her erection causing Lucy to whimper as he grabbed both of her wrists and tied them up with the muffler before tying the rest of it to the head of the bed, "I said I was going to be the one to help you, remember? So for now…I want you to just feel…okay?"

Lucy nodded her head and Natsu grinned before giving her another kiss on the mouth. The blonde mage closed her eyes as Natsu continued to pepper kisses along her face and down her neck. She squirmed a bit when she felt his hands grab her breasts and squeeze them lightly before feeling his tongue drag against her nipple.

"Heh…these are hard too." Natsu murmured against her breast as he pulled on her other nipple causing Lucy to mewl with need as he started sucking on her breast.

'Gods if only he could suck me down there too!' Lucy thought as she felt the warm heat of his mouth on her breast, '…wait…what am I thinking? Do I really want him to do something like that?' she felt a sudden ache building up in her testicles and bit down on her lip as Natsu switched his attention to her other nipple, '…ugh…my body's totally betraying me!'

Natsu was panting heavily when he pulled away from her breasts. Lucy obviously had no idea how much her scent was affecting him right now, it was like she was a living aphrodisiac. The dragon slayer felt his dick throb as another wave of arousal washed over him. 'Gods she smells amazing…' Natsu thought as he kissed his way down her stomach before finding himself between her legs. Her perfectly erect cock was an angry red color at the tip and her balls looked so tight, he just wanted to taste her new appendage along with her pretty pink wet pussy. But he held himself back, 'No, you don't want to scare her….she might find it weird.'

He used his hand and lightly ran his fingers along the bottom of her length before coming into contact with the pre-cum that was leaking out of the tip of her penis. Natsu let out a lustful growl and felt his control slowly slipping, 'Don't!' he scolded himself as he sat up, 'Don't scare Lucy away.'

Lucy watched as Natsu sat up and used his other hand to stroke his own erection which was also leaking pre-cum.

"Natsu…." Lucy moaned and pulled against her restraints, "…you're not being fair. I...I want my cock touched too!"

"You're right." Natsu said and grabbed something at the end of the bed, it was her favorite lotion that she usually put on after a bath, he poured some in his hand and looked at her with dark lustful eyes, "…So I'll do this."

Lucy cried out as Natsu pressed his erection against hers and used his hand to grab their cocks, hand squeezing tightly around both of them.

"Doesn't that feel amazing Luce?" Natsu asked as he slowly moved his hand up and down their cocks, his face flushing bright red.

"AH! N-Natsu!" Lucy yelled, and felt her body heat up, she also felt her pussy clench up and her balls tighten as he kept moving his hand, his strokes getting faster.

"Gods, I can feel it throbbing against mine!" Natsu breathed out as he watched Lucy thrash and moan against the bed, "You're really enjoying this aren't you Luce? I know you are, you're fucking leaking cock juice." He said as his thumb rubbed against the head of her erection before smearing her precum against the head of his own erection which was also leaking precum.

'Gods it's like our cocks are making out!' Lucy thought, as she felt her cock twitch in his hand, the lewd wet sounds of their dicks being stroked making her balls ache with need, 'I'm losing my mind….I'm getting close!'

Natsu seemed to take notice that Lucy's orgasm was approaching, honestly their fun could have lasted a bit longer in his opinion but he was getting close too much like Lucy. He then decided to go for a tactic that usually made him reach orgasm quickly, he moved his other hand down to her balls and gave them a slight tug before leaning toward her ear, "Cum for me Luce…spray your nasty cock juice all over us!"

Lucy lost her sense of control when she heard those words and screamed as she finally reached release, her cum covering her stomach and Natsu's hand. Natsu let out a cry of his own as well, is orgasm ripping through his body and cum seeping from his hand and onto Lucy's body.

Both Lucy and Natsu panted heavily, both attempting to catch their breath through the post-orgasmic haze. Finally after a few moments Natsu released Lucy's wrists and helped her sit up on the bed.

"See? I told you...having a cock isn't a bad thing."

"Yeah…I guess you're right."

To Be Continued…


	3. Fiery Tongue

Notes: Okay here's the next part of this story. Please read the warnings before reading, if any of them offend you please find another story to read now. Other then that please enjoy.

 **Warning: contains futanari!Lucy X Natsu smut, blowjobs, some dirty talk**

Chapter Three: Fiery Tongue

Lucy stirred her drink with her straw as she looked down at the papers of the novel that she was writing which wasn't proving to be a very good distraction. Her mind drifted back to what she had experienced with Natsu in her apartment…she had liked it. And it seemed like he had liked it too. She felt her face heat up as she remembered how dirty Natsu had sounded before he made her-!

'No!' Lucy scolded herself as she tried to calm the heat between her legs, 'Now's not a good time to have those kinds of thoughts.' It had been days since their encounter passed, it had been a one-time thing. At least that's what Lucy was convinced…she didn't need Natsu in order to get off but…

'It was so great that time…I wish we could have done more.'

"Lu-chan!" the blond mage looked to her left and saw the small blue haired mage taking a seat next to her she smiled, "Hello Levy-chan."

"Are you working on the next chapter of your novel?" Levy asked, pointing to the papers on the counter.

Lucy shrugged, "Well…that's just it…nothing's coming to me. I think I'm at a writer's block."

"Hmmm….maybe what you need to do is loosen up a bit, that always helps me whenever I read too much." Levy said.

"Yeah…well how do you think I should do that?"

"Well there's going to be a party at the guild tonight…maybe you should come and enjoy yourself." Levy said with a smile, "Everyone's going to be there."

Lucy put her finger to her lip and blinked slowly, before looking at Levy with a smile, "I guess…that could work."

* * *

When Lucy showed up at the Guild Hall the party was already in full swing. Cana was currently engaged in a drinking contest with a few of the other guild members as Mirajane passed around more drinks. Patherlily was drinking a glass of kiwi juice greedily. Lucy saw Levy who waved at her, the little mage was sitting on Gajeel's lap. Lucy held back a giggle, it was kind of cute how clingy Gajeel could get about Levy. Juvia was staring at Gray…who was engaged in a shouting match with Natsu.

She really shouldn't have been so surprised.

"Hey Lucy, you're here!" Lucy looked over to see Erza approaching her, "Come on, let's dance!" and before Lucy knew it she was on the dance floor. The gyration of Erza's hips made Lucy blush and she felt a heat rushing down between her legs once more, 'Crap…no, no, no not here!' she thought as she felt penis getting erect beneath her thong. 'I know Erza has one too but…this is really embarrassing…I don't need the whole Guild knowing I have a cock!'

Suddenly the sound of a table breaking stopped the two woman and Erza looked over and glared, "Sorry Lucy, I need to take care of this." The red haired mage said before storming off to where the fight was.

Lucy sighed in relief, 'Thank the Gods…she didn't seem to notice.' She then winced as she felt her erection straining against her underwear, '…Shit what am I gonna do about this….jerking off in the bathroom doesn't seem right…maybe I should just go home?'

"Hey." a voice suddenly said in Lucy's ear and Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin only to turn around and meet familiar dark eyes.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy then gasped as she felt him press her back against his chest, one warm wrapping around her waist and fingers brushing against her skirt.

"You smell nice…" she heard Natsu breathe against her ear, and she felt his teeth graze against the lobe.

"Natsu cut it out….it's…ah!" Lucy bit back her moan as Natsu's hand kneaded her erection through her skirt the lace digging into her heated flesh.

"Dancing with Erza really riled you up, huh? I can take care of you again." She heard Natsu say and whimpered as he ground his hips into her ass, "…It felt good last time didn't it? Don't you want to feel good again?"

Lucy only nodded her head in reply, unable to form any words after hearing what Natsu just said. He then pushed her forward, leading her out one of the doors of the Guild and into one of the alleyways. He then pushed her against the wall and kissed her, teeth digging into her lower lip before coaxing her tongue into playing with his. Lucy felt her legs weaken, had Natsu always been such a good kisser?

When they parted Lucy watched as Natsu lowered down to her lower half and lifted up her skirt, watching as his eyes darkened before looking up at her with a hungry gaze, "Gods Luce…it looks like your dick is gonna tear through that pretty thong of yours….so I'll tear it off for you." Lucy gasped as Natsu tore off her thong from the front causing her erection to bounce slightly, precum already leaking from the tip.

Lucy glared, "You ruined my underwear!"

"It was ruined to begin with." Natsu said before discarding the torn lace and pulling up her skirt.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Wait a minute…you want to do it here?! Natsu we're in an alleyway someone could see us!"

"You're right…" Natsu said with a smile that caused a small shiver to run down the blond mage's spine, "Don't you think it would be interesting if someone in the Guild caught us like this? Think about it Luce, they could walk by us at any moment…anyone could walk by."

Lucy felt her face heat up. She should have been embarrassed by Natsu's words…the thought of someone walking by to see her like this. And yet, the thought excited her! What would happen if someone from the Guild caught them like this? "Well…" Lucy finally said, "We better make it quick then."

Natsu grinned, "That's the spirit." He then threw one of Lucy's legs over his shoulder while one hand rested on her hip. "Hang on tight."

Lucy had to press her hand against her mouth to muffle her moan as Natsu's hot wet tongue made contact against the side of her erection from the base to the head. The dragon slayer gently ran his tongue against the bulging vein on the underside of her cock before softly kissing the head of her erection, a thin trail of saliva connecting his mouth to her tip before breaking off as he looked up at her flushed face.

Natsu chuckled at her reaction, "Doing okay Luce? I haven't even gotten to the best part."

Before Lucy could ask Natsu what he meant by that she threw her head back and had to bite her hand to hold in her scream as he took her penis in his mouth. The blond mage felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes when she felt his tongue press against the underside of her dick, 'It's so warm and wet…' she pulled her hand out of her mouth and moved it down so that her fingers could tug on pink locks of hair.

"Natsu…" Lucy gasped, "Ugh…your mouth feels great!"

She felt Natsu pull his mouth away and looked up at her, "Like that? Then you're really gonna like this." The dragon slayer grabbed the base of her cock tightly before forcing more of his mouth on her taking her in his throat and Lucy choked out a gasp in surprise.

"Ah!...F-Fuck! Natsu…oh Gods!" Lucy panted as Natsu sucked her penis in his mouth, to where Lucy was wondering how Natsu wasn't choking himself on her dick. 'There's no way…how is he able to do something like this-?!" Lucy mewled as she heard him moan and felt the vibrations traveling up her erection and her balls tightened, 'Shit…I'm gonna cum!'

Natsu spared another glance at Lucy as he kept his mouth around her cock. Her reactions were really getting to him and he felt his own erection straining against his pants, 'She's getting close.' He noted as he felt her erection twitch in his mouth, and pulled his mouth off of her once more to look at her fully. Brown eyes were hazed with lust, her cheeks flush with arousal as she panted for air, her nipples straining against the skimpy top she wore, her erection was an angry red color as precum leaked from the tip, and her inner thighs covered with juices dripping from her pussy. Natsu inhaled the air around him and groaned, 'She has no idea how fucking delicious she smells.' He then watched as Lucy thrust her hips even with his hand still around the base of her erection.

"Natsu…please…I…I need it…"

"What do you need Luce?" Natsu asked her.

"I…I really need to cum…" Lucy breathed out, "Please….my penis really aches…"

Natsu felt his face turn red and felt his arousal increase tenfold, "…Okay Lucy…I'll make you cum…" he said as his mouth started watering. 'Guess it's time for me to show her my trick.'

Lucy felt Natsu engulf her cock once more, and sucked at her really hard as she thrust her lower half against his face. That's when she swore his mouth started to feel warmer…and her eyes widened as the inside of his mouth gradually started to feel a few degrees hotter and she felt him give her another firm suck, tongue playing with the head of her erection, engulfing it in liquid heat.

'FUCK! His mouth! It feels so gooood on my penis! It's like my penis is melting!' Lucy shut her eyes and pressed her hand to her mouth once more, 'Oh Gods….I'm cumming….I'm cumming!' And she felt herself release inside of the pink haired dragon slayer's mouth, muffling her moans as his mouth milked her of her release as she rode out her orgasm.

When Natsu finally pulled away from Lucy he licked his lips and let out a satisfied moan, 'Her cock juice tastes sweet…I wonder if her pussy is just as sweet too.'

"…I-I… didn't think you'd let me cum in your mouth…" Lucy panted as she braced herself against the wall in order to stop her legs from giving out on her.

Natsu stood up and kissed Lucy on the lips quickly before staring her down intently, "Wanna return the favor?"

Lucy gulped as she felt Natsu grind his hips against her but managed to nod her head, "O-Only if we can do it at my place."

To Be Continued…


	4. Returning the Favor

Notes: I apologize for the delay in the release of this chapter, school has been keeping me rather busy along with my job. But, I finally found the time to release this, this chapter of course has smut but I'm hoping to get kinkier as the story goes on. You won't see it here but it will be happening. Again, please read the warnings before continuing, if any of them offend you please leave now!

 **WARNING: contains futanari!Lucy X Natsu, blowjobs, 69, cunnilingus**

Chapter Four: Returning the Favor

The way to Lucy's place seemed to take longer than Lucy had initially thought. Then again, both she and Natsu weren't exactly in the right state of mind with their lust currently overriding every other instinct in this moment. Natsu pulled Lucy into her room and sat her on the bed before sitting down next to her and pulling her into another heated kiss.

"Lucy…" Natsu breathed out when they parted, and Lucy nodded her head. She knew exactly what Natsu needed and she slipped off the bed lowering herself on her knees before her hands grabbed at Natsu's pants, pulling them down and freeing his raging erection.

"Damn…" Lucy whispered as she felt the heat rising in her own cock underneath her skirt. Walking back to her apartment without panties should have made her feel extremely embarrassed, but the truth was she had gotten a small rush out of it…just like she did when Natsu sucked her off in the alleyway. Who knew she was an exhibitionist?

'He probably is too.' Lucy thought as she leaned forward, one hand grasping his hard length in her hand before allowing her tongue to drag across the tip. She heard Natsu let out a growl and felt a hand press into her scalp, fingers curling into her blond hair.

"That's it Luce…" he rasped, "Let me fuck your mouth."

The celestial mage parted her lips in response and slowly moved her head forward, engulfing Natsu's dick into her mouth and giving it a hard suck.

"Shit!" she heard Natsu curse as she mimicked the things he had done to her in the alleyway, her tongue pressing against the underside of his erection and bobbing her head.

Dark eyes looked down at the blonde mage who was giving him a blowjob, he moved his foot between Lucy's legs and raised it slightly so that it brushed against her thigh. 'Gods she's fucking wet.' Natsu silently noted and had a feeling that her penis was just as erect as his underneath that small skirt of hers. 'This isn't enough for me.'

"Luce…" Natsu said and tugged on Lucy's hair slightly, "Stop for a minute."

Lucy pulled her mouth off of his cock and Natsu held back a shudder as his penis jerked with need, craving the sensation of her wet mouth.

"Did…did I do something wrong?"

Natsu shook her head, "No it's not that…I just….here get on the bed." He pulled Lucy up and laid down on his back, "Take off your clothes."

Lucy did as he told her, flinging her skimpy top and skirt off of her body, and averting her eyes as Natsu's eyes roamed her naked skin, lingering on her breasts and the area between her legs.

"N-Now what?" Lucy asked.

"Get on top of me." Natsu said, "But…have your lower half facing me…"

Lucy felt her face turn red, "Oh….oh Gods…N-Natsu….I don't know if…"

"Luce…trust me…" Natsu said putting a hand over her own, "…I won't hurt you…this way, we'll get to pleasure each other at the same time….I just want both of us to feel good."

Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand and nodded her head, "Alright then." She said before straddling him and turning around, face burning red as Natsu grabbed her ass and pulled her backside down toward his face, shuddering as she heard him inhale the scent of her pussy.

Then without warning she felt him lick her slit and cried out at the new sensation as he sucked on her folds. Lucy felt her legs shake a bit but managed to keep herself up, 'I better return the favor tenfold.' She thought as she looked at Natsu's hard cock which was red and twitching with need. Lucy leaned down and licked a firm line along one of the bulging veins from base to tip before tugging on the foreskin of his dick with her lips. She heard Natsu growl and moaned as he squeezed her ass once more.

Natsu felt like he was losing his mind as he felt Lucy's mouth on his cock, 'Gods…she's teasing my cock and doesn't even know it!' he thought as he buried his face further in her pussy, 'She smells so good…her pussy juice tastes like her cock juice.' Natsu groaned as he felt Lucy's hand jerking off the base of his cock before brushing down to lightly fondle his balls, 'How naughty Lucy….'

Lucy inwardly smirked as she felt Natsu's muscles tense up when she used her hand to play with his balls, she wanted to give him the same treatment he gave her. Suddenly she cried out with his cock still in her mouth as she felt a hand wrap around the head of her penis, thumb digging into her slit.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy protested after she pulled her mouth away from his cock, saliva still connecting her mouth to the tip, "D-Don't do that!"

"What this?" Lucy screamed as she felt Natsu's hand warm up slightly in his grasp before he started pumping her erection, tongue licking the folds of her pussy.

"N-Natsu….Natsu I'm gonna cum!" Lucy said feeling tears gather in her eyes as saliva dripped down the sides of her mouth, some even dripping onto his own weeping erection.

"Do it…" she heard Natsu growl as she felt him speed up his strokes before burying his face into her pussy. Lucy felt her entire body tense up and muffled her screams around Natsu's cock as her pussy clenched hard around Natsu's tongue while her penis spurted out cum at the same time. This also seemed to make her pink haired lover go over the edge as she felt his cum spilling into her mouth.

After their orgasms subsided Lucy pulled her mouth away from Natsu's dick and felt him pull her up so that she was now facing him. His tongue immediately licked across her lips coaxing her into using her own tongue to play against his lips, tasting one another's essence.

"I don't think I'm up for another round after this…" Lucy admitted.

"That's fine." She heard Natsu say and felt herself being pulled against his chest. "You just go ahead and sleep." He said quietly.

"Are you going to stay?" Lucy asked him.

"Only if you want me to."

"It's fine." Lucy said and let out a small yawn before closing her eyes, the last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the feel of his lips pressing against her forehead.

To Be Continued…


	5. When The Dragon's Away

Notes: My apologies for the delay in this series, I've been a bit pre-occupied the last couple of days with work but I finally managed to finish this chapter. Please be sure to read the warnings before you read, if you don't like it then please feel free to read something else other than that enjoy.

 **Warning: contains futanari!Lucy, masturbation, sex toys**

Chapter Five: When The Dragon's Away

At least a week had passed since Lucy had her last tryst with Natsu. Levy of course had teased her about leaving the Guild that night with the pink haired dragon slayer but Lucy brushed it off claiming that Natsu had too much to drink so she took him to her place out of the kindness of her heart. That was all the detail she needed to mention…nothing about the amazing oral sex the two had.

'Ugh it's not good to think about these things…' Lucy thought with a shake of her head, 'Though it has been giving me a little bit of inspiration for my book so I guess it's not all that bad.' Natsu was currently away on a mission with Gray and Erza, she would have gone too but Mirajane persuaded her to stay and help take care of a few things at the Guild.

"Here's your drink Lucy."

Lucy looked up and saw a small cup of tea set down in front of her, she smiled, "Thanks Mira, was there anything else you needed me to do today?"

Mirajane shook her head, "No I don't think so, you were a big help today so thank-you for staying behind."

"No problem, anything for the guild." Lucy said as she took a sip of her drink.

* * *

Later that evening Lucy emerged from her bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself.

"Ah~! That was refreshing!" Lucy said before taking off the towel and shuddered at the sensation of the cold rushing around her body, 'Crap…am I really getting aroused? Well…it's been a while since then…' Lucy thought to herself before looking at her penis which was beginning to get hard, '…I might as well…wait…I can make this even better!' Lucy felt a wave of arousal rush through her as she eyed her dresser and stepped over towards it pulling open the top drawer and rummaging through it, 'It should be here….aha!' Lucy felt her cheeks heat up as she pulled out the large pink vibrator from her drawer, 'It's been so long since I've used it!'

Lucy laid down on the bed and turned on the vibrator to the lowest setting, running the device across one nipple before brushing against the other one. 'Gods yes!' Lucy whimpered as she felt her penis get fully erect and her pussy throbbing, 'My body really wants it!' She closed her eyes as she dragged the tip of the vibrator down her body before letting it drag against her erection, "Hah….that feels good too! Ahh~!" Lucy cried out as she pressed it against her balls, 'I need to be careful…I'm going to cum before I even play with my pussy!'

She slipped the device further down before finally inserting it into herself without hesitation, hearing a slight wet sound as she moved the device inside her, arching her back. 'Yes…yes it's so good!' she turned the dial at the bottom of the device to a higher setting and screamed, "AHHH! OH GODS! HNNNG~!" Lucy felt her cock twitching and her balls tightening, without a second thought she brought her hand down and lightly played with her sack, "FUCK! I'M CUMMING~!"

As she clenched down on the device cum spurted out of her erection and onto her breasts while she opened her mouth in a silent scream as pleasure took over her mind. 'It's sooo good, I'm losing my mind!"

After a few moments her orgasm finally subsided and Lucy turned off her vibrator. 'Gods…that was awesome…I should have thought of doing this a long time ago!' she thought as she pulled the vibrator out of her pussy.

"And here I was hoping for a repeat performance." Lucy sat up in her bed and looked across the room to see Natsu standing against her wall, pants pulled down to where Lucy could see Natsu lazily stroking his erect dick.

"H-how long have you been standing there?!"

Natsu shot Lucy a toothy grin, before taking his hand off his erection and making his way over to her, "Long enough to see how hot you look playing with yourself." He then grabbed the vibrator, "So you like playing with toys Luce?"

Lucy gulped as she felt arousal flooding her senses once more, "Y-yeah what of it?"

She noticed a playful glint in the pink haired dragon slayer's eyes, "I like playing with them too."

To Be Continued…


	6. Taking A Break

Notes: I apologize for the delay of the series, life was getting in the way but I'm here and I have a chapter for all of you to enjoy. Remember this fanfic contains futanari!Lucy and if you don't like that then you should probably not read this story. Be sure to read the warnings before you proceed.

 **Warning: contains futanari!Lucy, sex toys, aphrodisiac**

Chapter Six: Taking A Break

"Ugh this is frustrating!" Lucy said as she slammed down the papers that she was reading. Levy was much better suited for this job, but she was away on a mission with Gajeel. The pay for this job was higher than average and Natsu had torn it off the jobs board and shoved it in her face declaring that they should take it. The job seemed simple enough, just guarding an elderly man's treasures which were at risk for getting stolen. However, in order to be suited for the job, they had to know about why those treasures were so valuable in the first place and of course this involved a lot of time spent at the library.

Lucy spared a glance at Natsu to see how he was doing only to glare as she noticed the pink-haired dragon slayer was slumped over the table fast asleep. "Wake up you!" she snapped before hitting him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Shit….wait a minute what time is it?" Natsu asked as he blinked sleepily at the blond mage.

"Time for you to hit the books!" Lucy said shoving a book in Natsu's face.

Natsu groaned in discontent, "I really don't wanna read anymore."

"You wanted to do this job." Lucy reminded him as she skimmed some more papers, "So you don't get the right to complain."

"Can't we just take a little break Luce?"

Lucy sighed. The truth was she was growing tired of the reading much like Natsu was, she'd be lying if she said she was willing to continue. "Well…I guess one small break wouldn't hurt. You want to get something to eat?"

"Actually…I was thinking we could do something else."

Lucy nearly fell out of her chair. It was unlike Natsu to refuse food! "A-are you sure? I mean it's no trouble if you want to-"

"No…I have something else in mind." Natsu said quietly and Lucy swore she saw a small blush on his face, "B-But we'll have to sit on the bed."

"O-okay…" Lucy said and followed Natsu into his room. His room of course was a huge mess, but his bed seemed devoid of any old food or clothing and his sheets were still on it. She mentally wondered if he had prepared for this to happen. "W-Wait! What about Happy?"

"Happy won't be coming home till later tonight, he wanted to spend some time with Carla." Natsu said before leaning over the bed and pulling out a box from underneath and setting it on the bed.

"What's that?"

"Remember when I told you I liked to play with toys too?"

Lucy felt her face heat up, there was no way she could forget that! Natsu had jerked off to her playing with herself without knowing he was in the same room as her. This of course lead to a heavy makeout session followed by lots of heavy petting and her giving Natsu a blowjob while she fucked herself with her vibrator before cumming once more from her pussy and cock. She had been quite exhausted after that. "I…remember."

Natsu opened the box and Lucy's eyes widened considerably at Natsu's rather impressive collection. "Wh-where and when did you get all of these?!" She had heard of dragons having hordes of treasure, but a box of sex toys was not something she had expected from Natsu Dragneel.

The dragon slayer let out a small chuckle, "I sort of acquired them…I even bought some while I was away on missions." He then licked his lips slowly, "They're so much fun to play with…especially with another person." Dark eyes turned to Lucy and she felt the heat building between her legs.

"Let's make this more fun…"

"More fun how?"

Natsu grinned, "First you need to get your clothes off. All of them."

"R-Right…" Lucy pulled off her dress, then she undid her bra, and finally removed her panties.

"Great, now close your eyes."

Lucy laid on her back on the bed and did as she was told. As soon as she closed her eyes she felt Natsu's calloused hand caress her face, tracing her lips gently before moving down her neck toward her breasts. She shuddered as she felt his breath against her right nipple and whimpered as his tongue brushed across it before going towards her other one. The heat between her legs increased and Lucy knew for sure that she had an erection. She nearly jumped as she felt his other hand against her hip before moving down towards her thigh only to go back up and trace the lower lips of her pussy.

"You're so pretty Lucy…" she heard Natsu whisper in her ear and she moaned in pleasure as she felt something wet drip onto her cock, it was thick and cold and it made her squirm a bit before she felt Natsu's hand rubbing the substance on her penis, "Wh-what is that?" she asked.

"Does it feel good?" Natsu asked her and she swore he sounded raspier than usual, then she cried out as he pressed his cock against her own and she cried out as she felt the pink haired dragon slayer stroking both their cocks and a wave of arousal crashed through her, "Shiiiit! N-Natsu! I'm-I'm getting close!"

"I am too Luce…" Natsu said breathily and pulled his hand away, "Better than the lotion, right? Wait until you figure out what it does."

"Wh-what it does?"

She heard Natsu chuckle, "Open your eyes now Lucy~"

Lucy did as she was told and found herself focusing on Natsu's lust-clouded eyes before feeling some sort of odd pressure surround her penis, pressing her heated flesh closer against the dragon slayer's. She looked down and she felt her face burning up, "I-Is that a…?"

"Yeah." Natsu breathed out looking Lucy dead in the face, "My favorite toy."

Lucy felt her erection throbbing from the friction she was receiving from the jerk-off tube, "S-so…what does it have to do with…that stuff you put on me?"

Natsu shot her a toothy grin, "I'll show you."

Without warning Natsu moved the silicone tube that enveloped both their dicks and Lucy nearly screamed as she felt her flesh being stimulated by the soft gel-like ribbing inside the tube, "Hnnnggghhh! It...it feels so good! I…I can't…AHHHHH!" within seconds she came and Natsu followed behind her, their cum coating the inside of the toy.

"AHHH…N-NATSU…don't keep stroking it!" Lucy cried out but then felt her cock harden against his once more, and her eyes widened, "I-I…why am I hard again? I just came…unless…" she looked at Natsu, "That stuff…"

"Was an aphrodisiac I picked up on a mission a while back." Natsu explained his eyes dilated with desire and a heavy blush on his face as he continued to thrust the toy over their dicks, "Haaahhh….this toy's choking our dicks Lucy…it feels fucking amazing!"

"N-Natsu!" Lucy whimpered as she heard the wet sounds of the silicone moving against her and Natsu, "I-I'm going to cum again-!" before she could scream she felt Natsu grab the back of her head and force her lips to meet his, tongue plundering her mouth as a growl resonated from his throat as when reached his orgasm around the same time she did.

* * *

"Crap…it's really late." Lucy noted as she stared at the clock from the bed. 'So much for the small break.'

Natsu yawned and rolled over in the bed facing her a hand brushing against her shoulder, "What is it?"

"We fell asleep idiot." Lucy said sitting up in the bed, not minding that she was still naked, "And we still have to do that thing for the mission." She ran a hand through her hair, "You just had to talk me into taking that break."

"But you liked it didn't you?" Natsu asked, looking up at her, "Don't you feel more relaxed?"

"Well…yes I do…though my body kind of aches from…"

"From what?"

"I don't want to say."

"From what Luce?" Natsu asked tilting his head, "You can tell me."

Lucy felt a blush form on her face, "From cumming so much."

Natsu gave her a small smile, "See? That wasn't so hard…my body aches too. Maybe we should take a shower?"

Lucy gave him a look, "We're not showering together."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't need you showing me any more of your toys tonight, my body's exhausted."

"I won't do anything. We could play with my toys some more after our mission." Natsu said taking his hand in hers as he sat up in bed as well, "Come on let's go shower."

To Be Continued...


	7. More Than Friends

Notes: Okay I know it's been a long time since I've written but only because I've been quite busy with my job. Also, this chapter was kind of hard to write. I wanted to give this story some depth to it, yeah it's a smut story but it's not PWP. This chapter was a bit hard to write because I wanted to have some depth to Natsu and Lucy's relationship. This chapter is slightly longer and might be the longest one yet for this series. Hope you guys enjoy and remember, if any of the warnings offend you please leave immediately and go read something else!

 **Warning: contains futanari!Lucy X Natsu smut, dirty talk, love confessions, orgasm denial**

Chapter Seven: More Than Friends

Two weeks had passed since Natsu and Lucy tested out a few of the toys that Natsu had under his bed and although Lucy was curious about the others that Natsu had she didn't approach the subject. In fact, Natsu hadn't really approached her about the subject of sex lately which she found unusual considering how physically intimate they had recently become since he discovered her secret.

'I wonder if he's just getting tired of it.' Lucy wondered as she stirred her drink. 'I mean…it's not like we're in an actual relationship or anything but…'

"Something wrong Lucy?" the celestial mage looked up to see Mirajane staring at her.

Lucy shook her head, "It's nothing….I'm just overthinking something."

"Would it help to talk about it?"

Lucy sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "Well…I mean I don't want to make a mountain out of a molehill here but…well…do you think something's different about Natsu?"

Mirajane tilted her head and smiled, "Oh? It's about Natsu, huh?"

"Mira…"

"Sorry, sorry, I won't tease." Mirajane said crossing her arms, "But I wouldn't say he's been acting any differently than usual. Has he been acting different towards you?"

"Well…sort of…" Lucy shrugged, "I mean it's not like he's avoiding me but…"

"Are you sure you're not the one avoiding him?" Mirajane asked.

Lucy shook her head, "Of course not, but…I mean if something's wrong and he doesn't want to talk about it then I need to give him space."

"But it's clearly upsetting you." Mirajane noted, she then gave Lucy a soft smile, "I'm sure Natsu won't mind if you talk to him. Just tell him you're concerned about him, he'll understand."

"Okay…I'll try."

* * *

That evening Lucy made her way over to Natsu's place and knocked on the door. When Natsu opened the door Lucy smiled and showed him a couple of bags, "Hope you don't mind, I brought some food over, and there's fish for Happy too."

"Happy's spending the night with Pantherlily and Gajeel." Natsu said.

"Oh." Lucy averted her eyes and felt a blush rise in her cheeks, "That's too bad."

"No problem, I'll stick it in the fridge. He'll see it when he gets home." Natsu said taking the bag from Lucy, "You…gonna come inside?"

"Oh! Right!" Lucy said and stumbled through the door, hands fidgeting with her skirt, 'Shit Lucy, get it together, you two have had dinner together plenty of times, so quit acting like you're going on a date!'

The meal was eaten in awkward silence. Lucy found it odd that Natsu was acting so composed throughout the meal considering she had gotten him his favorite; he usually ate through his meals quickly.

"Is the food okay?" Lucy asked him.

Natsu nodded his head as he chewed on his food before swallowing.

"A-are you sure? I mean…you're eating a little slower than usual tonight." Lucy said, and then looked in his eyes, "Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head, "Really Luce…the food is great."

"I'm not talking about the food." Lucy said bluntly, "I want to know what's wrong with you. You've been distant lately…you know you can tell me anything…we're…we're friends remember?"

She saw Natsu's grip on the fork tighten and a tight frown on his face, "Is that all we are Luce?"

"Huh?"

"Last time I checked, friends don't do the types of things we've been doing Lucy."

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, "You're right, they don't. Are you trying to tell me we're not friends? Because if that's so, then what are we Natsu? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits?"

"No…" she heard Natsu say, "It…it doesn't have to be this way." Dark eyes met hers and she saw a small blush appear on his cheeks, "Wh-when I saw you in the bathtub, I knew you were upset and I didn't want you to be...so I wanted to help you understand that there wasn't anything wrong with the way you were…but…I wanted more. I wanted you to not feel like a freak but I also wanted to make you feel good."

"Natsu…"

"I feel good when I'm with you, not just physically but I really do like spending time with you. I…I really like you Lucy."

Lucy felt her heart swell up in her chest and felt a smile stretch across her face, "Natsu…I really like you too." She said before she leaned over the table and grabbed Natsu's scarf moving his face closer to hers so she could capture his lips in a met her kiss with eagerness and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. Lucy parted her lips in response allowing his tongue to go inside her mouth and rub against hers. When they finally parted for air Lucy rested her forehead against Natsu's and held his face in her hands.

"Thank-you Natsu…" Lucy said her golden hair falling over them both like a halo of light, "I'm glad you told me."

"I'm glad I told you too." Natsu said and then he raised a hand up to move her blonde hair behind her ear, "Luce…will you let me take you tonight?"

"Take me?" Lucy pulled her head back to get a better view of Natsu's face and noticed the pink that was spreading across it. Then she realized what he meant and felt her face heat up as well, "Um…o-only if you want to…"

"I want to. I want you and no one else Lucy."

* * *

Although it was not the first time that Lucy was in Natsu's bed it was definitely new to her to have him being so gentle with her. He kissed every inch of her skin, his tongue occasionally teasing her every now and then. He lathered her breasts with his lips, his teeth grazing her nipples while Lucy mewled in pleasure as her breasts were stimulated.

'Dammit…I'm going to cum before he even gets inside of me.' Lucy thought with frustration as her erection pulsed with need as he kissed down from her navel to her hip.

"You're so hard Lucy…" Natsu said as he kissed her cock, tongue coming out to lick the small amount of pre-cum that gathered at the tip.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy moaned as the pressure in her balls started to build. "What about you? You're probably hard too."

"You're right….I am." Natsu said as he shucked off his underwear revealing his own arousal which was leaking much like her own. He grabbed it with his hand and gave it a few strokes groaning in pleasure.

Lucy sat up wanting to help Natsu only to be shoved back down to the bed.

"No…it's all about you tonight…you can touch me all you want to next time." Natsu said as he spread apart Lucy's legs revealing her glistening pussy. "You're so beautiful Lucy…all pretty and pink for me…will you let me have you?" he asked stroking her outer lips with his fingers.

Lucy whimpered and ground herself into his touch, eyes meeting his, "Take me, Natsu."

Natsu growled and without warning he thrust himself inside of her. Lucy cried out and closed her eyes as his dick stretched her pussy, she knew he was bigger than any toy she had put inside of herself but seeing it was much different than having it inside of her.

"Lucy…you're so tight." Natsu groaned in her ear, "Your pussy is squeezing my dick…it's even better than I thought it would be." He licked the lobe of her ear, "Your body is perfect for me."

Lucy gasped as she felt him thrust deeper inside of her while he licked one of his hands before reaching between their bodies to grab her penis.

"N-Natsu…that's too much!" The celestial mage threw her head back as Natsu started thrusting inside of her while his hand stroked her erection at the same time.

"Heh...your pussy just got tighter from me playing with your cock. That's fucking sexy Luce." Natsu said licking his lips, "Everything about you is sexy."

"N-Natsu…" He met her for another kiss, his tongue plundering her mouth while she moaned in pleasure at the stimulation she was receiving, when they parted only a small strand of saliva connected their lips, "Natsu…I'm…I'm getting close!"

She heard Natsu let out a breathy chuckle, before slowing down his thrusts and circling the base of her erection with his fingers preventing her from reaching her peak. The blonde mage let out a frustrated cry, "Natsu…what are you doing? I want to cum!"

"Say you're mine."

"I…I'm yours." Lucy said quietly.

"Louder."

"I'M YOURS!"

"Oh? I'm still not sure I believe you." Natsu said with a mocking smile.

"Please Natsu!" Lucy begged feeling tears of frustration welling up in her eyes, "I'm yours…I'll only ever be yours. I won't love anyone else but you!"

Natsu's eyes softened a bit at the confession, "Do you mean it?"

"Yes!" Lucy screamed out in pleasure as Natsu started thrusting even faster inside of her and his hand released the base of her cock, thumb stroking the underside.

"Cum for me Lucy….squeeze me dry while I milk your naughty cock!" Lucy screamed as she felt herself orgasm from her cock and her pussy simultaneously. It was as if she had an out-of-body experience. Her pussy clenched down on Natsu's dick as the dragon slayer roared with pleasure, releasing his essence inside of her while penis coated both of their stomachs with cum. Natsu then collapsed next to her, not wanting to crush Lucy under his weight.

After a few minutes of catching their breath Lucy felt a Natsu's hand press against her face forcing her to turn and meet his. His lips met hers in a soft kiss.

"Sorry…" Natsu said quietly.

"What for?"

"I wanted to be gentle for you…since it was your first time having me…like that."

Lucy giggled, "Are you kidding? Natsu…you were great."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah…I…" Lucy blushed, "I like it when you say dirty things to me…and I get excited when you say things like that."

"Luce?"

"Hmm?"

She noticed the blush on Natsu's face deepening, "I know I said I like you a lot but…is it okay if I…fall in love with you?"

Lucy smiled and scooted closer to Natsu, resting her head under his chin, "Yeah…it's totally okay. Because I love you too."

To Be Continued…


	8. A Not-So-Clean Swim

Notes: Okay I finally had time to post this since I'm on Spring Break. Again, I've been very busy with work the past couple of months (because it's always worse in the spring for some unexplained reason). Anyways I finally had time to write this and I hope you all enjoy. On another note, I would like to thank everyone who is following, reviewed, or has favorited this story. Honestly, I'm still shocked by how much positive reception this story has received and it really gives me some encouragement so a big shout out to all of you.

 **Warning: contains futanari!Lucy, semi-public handjobs, talks of exhibitionism, dirty talk, cum-marking**

Chapter Eight: A Not-So-Clean Swim

Lucy sat in the shade of the beach umbrella with her friend Levy watching a game of volleyball between the boys in Fairy Tail which seemed to mostly involve hurling insults at each other and Erza hitting them with the ball as hard as she could.

"I'm starting to wonder if going to the beach was a good idea." Lucy said as she surveyed the lack of crowd that surrounded them due to others being annoyed by the Guild's antics.

"Actually Lu-chan this might be a good thing, once we all get back later this evening everyone will be too tired to try and destroy the Guild Hall." Levy said as she flipped a page in her book.

"Hmmm true." Lucy said shrugging her shoulders before standing up, "I'm going to take a dip in the water, will you make sure no one takes my stuff?"

"Sure thing Lu-chan."

"Thank you." Lucy said with a smile before making her way to the ocean. She streached her arms over her head and grinned. Today she was wearing a baby blue bikini with silver stars. Levy had suggested it saying the swimsuit was fitting for a celestial mage. As soon as she made it to the water she stepped in and began swimming until she was a respectable distance from the shore.

"This is awesome~!" Lucy said to herself as she floated on her back in the water towards a calm area with big rocks.

That was when Lucy felt a hand grab her left foot and screamed as she was dragged into the water. Luckily she wasn't dragged too far under and pulled herself to the surface taking in a big breath of air as she grabbed onto the surface of a rock. She opened her eyes which met playful dark ones belonging to her pink-haired boyfriend.

"Natsu!"

"Hey Luce…I asked Levy where you went." Natsu said, pulling Lucy into his arms and wrapping her legs around his torso.

"Did you miss me that badly?" Lucy asked with a small laugh as she felt Natsu nuzzling into her neck.

"You look nice in this swimsuit." She heard Natsu say and felt his fingers toying with the back strings of her top, "But…I think you'd look better with it off."

"EH?!" Lucy certainly hadn't been expecting that line and struggled a bit in Natsu's grip, "Hold on…we can't! We're at the beach!"

"So?"

Lucy glared, "There are other people here!" she pointed towards where the Guild was.

"But Lucy…" Natsu practically purred out as he moved her body to where her crotch was against his, "...I can't go back to the beach like this."

Lucy's eyes widened a bit as she felt Natsu grinding his erection against her, "Natsu…don't…ahh…don't do that…or…hnnng!" Lucy whimpered as she felt her penis straining against the thin fabric of her swimsuit.

"I can help you with this." Natsu said pulling on her swimsuit bottoms to release her erect penis, "But you have to help me with mine by using your body."

Lucy whimpered at the feeling of the cold water surrounding the hot flesh of her erection, "A-Alright…but we need to be quick about it-!" she felt Natsu's lips press against hers, tongue forcing its way inside her mouth as he pulled his shorts down and grabbed both their erections in his hand. The blond mage squirmed as she felt herself being stimulated and moaned as Natsu pressed kisses against her neck, occasionally biting it.

"Y-you-ah…you're going to leave marks~"

"Keep your voice down Luce." Natsu said in her ear, "Unless you like being an exhibitionist?"

Lucy bit her lip to hold back another moan as Natsu's other hand went into her bikini bottoms and he slipped a finger inside her pussy.

"Heh…you'd like that?" Natsu teased, "You'd like having people watch your pretty body getting claimed by a dragon slayer? What would they say if they saw your pretty tits bouncing up and down while I stroked your leaking dick in front of them?"

Lucy whined in her throat and felt her penis twitch against Natsu's as he stroked them faster, slipping another finger inside of her tight heat.

"I'd spread your legs in front of them so they could see everything Lucy. I want them all to see that every part of this gorgeous body of yours belongs to me!"

"I-I'm cumming…I'm going to cum Natsu!" Lucy warned feeling tears of pleasure leak out of her eyes.

"Do it Lucy, mark my body with your cum!"

Lucy quickly grabbed Natsu's face and pressed her lips against his so that his mouth muffled her screams as thick ropes of cum covered Natsu's stomach and her own while her pussy clenched down tight on his fingers. She felt him growl in her mouth as his own cock twitched against her sensitive one, his cum marking their bodies as well. Both panted for air as their mouths parted from each other, only connected by a small string of saliva.

"I think…we can go back now." Lucy said once she caught her breath and leaned against Natsu's shoulder, "Though next time, let's do it on dry land."

"Aye." Natsu said softly.

To Be Continued…


	9. The Dragon's Feast - Part 1

Notes: Greetings everyone, I bring you a new chapter...though this one will be divided into two parts, what you guys are reading here is part 1, part 2 will come out when it is ready. For now, please enjoy what is written and as always, read the warnings, if any of the things in this story offend you then please feel free to read something else.

Chapter Nine: The Dragon's Feast- Part 1

 **Warning: contains futanari!Lucy X Natsu, semi-public groping, dirty talk, sex toys, orgasm denial, slight BDSM play**

'I need to hurry up!' Lucy thought as she brushed her long blonde hair before adjusting the front of her red dress. The resort that Fairy Tail was staying at served dinner in the evenings and she knew her guild would take full advantage of that…especially her boyfriend Natsu.

"Lucy hurry up in there, I'm starving!" she heard the pink-haired dragon slayer say as she applied some blush to her face.

"Relax Natsu! I'm sure the hotel staff has plenty of options for you!" Lucy replied and rolled her eyes before putting down her make-up to open the door, "Look you don't have to wait for me, why don't you just go down there right now if you're so impatient!"

She then noticed Natsu was staring at her with an expression that seemed…lustful.

"Wh-what?" Lucy asked and crossed her arms over her chest suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"You look sexy."

"Oh…um…thanks." Lucy replied as she adjusted the bottom of her dress. She then felt Natsu grab her waist, pulling her towards him and blushed as she felt the hard lines of his muscles pressing into her though their clothes. 'Calm down girl.' Lucy scolded herself, not wanting any source of arousal to become evident.

"Let's go before the guild eats all the buffet!" Natsu cheerful voice said before he dragged Lucy out the door.

* * *

So far dinner was going well. Lucy sat down at a table across from Levy and Gajeel, the seat next to her was where Natsu would be sitting but currently he was at the buffet piling his plate along with Happy.

"You look really nice Lu-chan!" Levy said with a smile, "Erza was right, red does look good on you."

Lucy smiled, "I'm glad you think so, Natsu said he liked it too."

Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Believe me Bunny Girl, even if you were wearing a trash bag he'd still eye-fuck you."

"Gajeel!" Levy said slapping the Iron dragon slayer's arm, "That was extremely rude!"

Gajeel shrugged, "Just telling her the truth, Salamander can't control himse-!"

"Enough!" Levy said covering Gajeel's mouth and glaring at her boyfriend.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Natsu asked as he walked over with a gigantic plate of food.

"Nothing, we were just talking." Levy said as Natsu sat down and placed the plate of food in front of himself.

"Really? Do you need that much?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow as Natsu dug in.

"I said I was hungry." Natsu said, his words partially muffled by the food in his mouth, "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"I ordered a while ago it should be coming out soon." Lucy said and then jumped a bit as she felt a hand on her thigh under the tablecloth she glanced over at Natsu who was still stuffing his face.

"So Levy-chan, you never told me how your mission went."

Levy's face lit up, "Oh that's right! Well you see…"

Lucy listened as Levy recounted the mission that she and Gajeel had went on a week ago with Pantherlily. The hand that was on her thigh moved higher towards the end of her dress and Lucy reached down to swat at it only to feel Natsu's fingers slightly warm up against her flesh, as if warning her not to do it again. Lucy fought the urge to tell him off, she didn't want Levy or Gajeel to think they were some sex-starved couple.

"And that's when the bad guy emerged right there and then!" Levy exclaimed.

"I-I see." Lucy said and nodded her head, indicating that she was paying attention.

"So anyways…"

Lucy sucked in a breath as she felt Natsu's hand move under her dress and stole another glance at her boyfriend who smiled as he continued eating. Lucy then turned her attention back to Levy but then slammed her thighs together as she felt Natsu's hand directly on her crotch and heard the sound of silverware hit the plate.

Natsu let out a short laugh, "Whoops, dropped my fork!"

"Klutz." Gajeel muttered.

"Anyways, keep going Levy, what happened next?" Natsu said.

Lucy was holding her breath without realizing it as she felt Natsu's hand gently cupping her balls. He had just figured out she wasn't wearing any underwear. She then felt his hand move up towards her flaccid dick wrapping around it tightly.

'Oh Gods…' Lucy thought as she felt him slowly stroke her penis from underneath her dress feeling it slowly swelling under his touch, 'No…he wouldn't dare!'

"Miss, your dinner!" a voice said and Lucy jumped a bit and looked at the food that was laid out in front of her.

"Ah...th-thank you!" Lucy said to the waiter.

"Something wrong miss?" the waiter asked.

Lucy shook her head and gave a small laugh, "No, no, you just startled me is all."

"My apologies miss, do enjoy your meal. Let me know if there's anything else you need." The waiter said before leaving.

"Looks good Luce." Lucy looked over at Natsu who seemed to be eyeing her rather than her plate.

"Y-yeah it does." Lucy said held back a moan as Natsu's finger rubbed the slit of her cock.

"Let me know if you want to share." Natsu said and licked his lips, "Your meat looks tasty."

'Asshole!' Lucy wanted to punch him for using that line but she knew she was in public…and she did not intend to embarrass herself. "Whatever." She mumbled before picking up her fork. She then looked at Levy, "What did you get to eat?"

Apparently making conversation with Levy was not on the agenda according to her boyfriend because the moment she took a bite of her food she felt Natsu roughly reach down to her sack and squeeze her balls making her let out a muffled yelp.

"Are you alright Lu-chan?" Levy asked, eyes widening a bit at Lucy's sudden noise.

"Ah…y-yeah…sorry…the food's hot." Lucy said fanning her mouth.

"Hey Bunny Girl…your face looks a bit red." Gajeel said as he tore into his own meal.

"I-Is it?" Lucy asked and felt her dick throb with need as Natsu's hand continued groping her balls, 'Noooo he's not stopping…he's going to make me cum under the table!'

Levy frowned, "He's right Lu-chan…maybe you have a fever."

"Um…I-I…" Lucy was finding it very hard to form a sentence as her erection strained against her dress as Natsu pulled his hand away from her balls, 'Dammit…I can't stop thinking about him touching me! I need him to jerk me off!'

Suddenly she was being scooped up in Natsu's arms, her body at an angle where no one would be able to see her hidden problem. "C'mon Luce, let's get you to bed." Natsu said as he started making his way out of the dining room.

"H-Hey! Put me down! I can walk!" Lucy protested her face turning bright red as people stared at them.

"Oh?" she felt Natsu's lips press against her ear, "You want all of these people to see your how hard you are under your pretty red dress?" Lucy's breath hitched as she felt his hot tongue slide against her ear, "I could always rip it off and fuck you in front of all these people including our friends."

Lucy whimpered as she felt her body clench with need, "Natsu…please…"

"Please what, Lucy?"

"Take me... to the room." Lucy said quietly, her hand gripping onto Natsu's shirt.

"Aye." Natsu answered as he strode down the hallway faster before making it back to the room. As soon as they were through the door Natsu locked eyes with Lucy as he shut it tightly, "Take it off."

Lucy unzipped her dress and stepped out of it without hesitation, the cool air made her nipples harden and her erection bounced slightly as she stood up straight, pre-cum gathering at the tip. The celestial mage fought the urge to rub her thighs together as Natsu's lust-hungry eyes drank in her form.

"On the bed." He ordered and Lucy made her way over there, sitting near the headboard. She then saw Natsu remove his scarf before going towards her and tying her wrists together and then tying the rest of the scarf to the headboard so she had no means of escape.

"Too tight?" Natsu asked.

Lucy tested the bonds and shook her head.

"Good." Natsu gave Lucy a toothy smirk, "Now close your eyes~"

Lucy did as she was told. She wondered what was going through Natsu's mind right now…was he testing her limits or something? She wasn't sure. Suddenly she felt something cold and slippery dripping on her cock and cried out at the sensation before his hand started stroking it, while the pleasurable sensations increased, "Y-you brought that stuff?"

"Damn right I did!" she heard him say before feeling something being tightly secured around the base of her dick. "Okay Lucy open your eyes."

Lucy did and immediately looked down noticing the thing that was wrapped around the base of her swelling cock, "Wh-what…?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to bring some of my toys. And I'm glad I did, because you've been a very bad girl." Natsu said as he rubbed the tip of her leaking slit with a finger, "Bad girls need to be punished for not wearing panties in public."

Lucy whimpered, she was going to cum….but it didn't happen. Lucy's breath hitched, she was on the edge of orgasm but not achieving it. She looked at Natsu with desperation in her eyes.

"That's right Lucy." Natsu said pulling his hand away and licking the pre-cum off his fingers, "You're not gonna cum until I decide you've earned it."

To Be Continued…


	10. The Dragon's Feast - Part 2

Notes: M'kay first of all I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter, I started my externship and it has been extremely busy also this chapter was a bit difficult to write. The smut was never really up to my standards but hopefully it will be up to your standards my dear and wonderful readers. I would also like to thank everyone who has been following this story so far, you guys are amazing. Also please be sure to read the warnings, if any of them offend you then please read something else other than that please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Ten: The Dragon's Feast- Part 2

 **Warning: contains futanari!Lucy X Natsu, sex toys, orgasm denial, slight BDSM play, dirty talk, anal fingering, hand jobs**

Lucy struggled against her bonds as she watched Natsu slowly strip off his clothes in front of her exposing more tanned skin, scars, and hard lines of muscle to her eyes. His eyes were dark and feral looking and it made Lucy whimper and struggle against her bonds as those eyes swept across her body. Eventually he was as naked as she was standing before her and her eyes fell on that wiry pink trail of hair that lead to his hard cock.

Natsu grinned widely as he noticed where Lucy was looking and then he quickly grabbed the aphrodisiac he had used on her and poured some in his hand before placing it on his erection, massaging the substance onto his heated flesh before throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan.

"Are you watching Lucy?" Natsu asked the bound blonde mage as he stroked himself, "Hnng…I'm cumming already…I'm going to mark you!" and with a final tug at his cock Natsu came, white ropes of cum landing on Lucy's heaving breasts as her eyes dilated with lust. Natsu felt the effects of the aphrodisiac taking hold of his body and felt his dick hardening once more as he looked at Lucy's aroused body straining against the bonds.

"Not yet Lucy…you still haven't earned it." Natsu said as he ran a finger through her soaking wet core gathering her juices on his finger before rubbing it against the head of her penis causing her to cry out as drool ran down her mouth, "You're not desperate enough…and neither am I." He then brought that hand to his own arousal and leaned into her ear, "It feels so good Lucy…I can't stop jerking myself off…" he licked her earlobe and let out a breathy chuckled as he felt her breath hitch.

"N-Natsu…." He heard her whine, "Touch me!" Natsu ended up meeting Lucy in a sloppy kiss, saliva trickling down her mouth as his tongue forced its way inside of her while he continued to stroke himself, pre-cum leaking onto her body. He moaned in her mouth and Lucy felt the head of his cock press against her own before he came, cum coating both of their erections with hers still throbbing for attention.

"Please…" she whispered after their lips parted saliva connecting them together, "I can't take it Natsu! Please…take the thing off my penis! Fuck my pussy! I don't care…just let me cum before I lose my mind!"

"Heh…you think I'll let you cum because of a few pretty words?" Natsu asked her and Lucy whined in frustration as Natsu pulled away and felt envious as she stared at her boyfriend's raging erection. He'd already cum twice and she had yet to achieve an orgasm…it really wasn't fair!

She felt his fingers touch underneath her chin, lifting it up so she could look at him. Natsu's feral eyes stared down at her, making her core clench with need. "Don't you think you're being a little selfish Lucy? You got your chance to tease me tonight…now it's my turn." He pulled further away from her so that he was sitting across from her on the bed before slowly spreading his legs. Lucy looked at him in confusion, not knowing what he was trying to accomplish when she saw him grab the aphrodisiac that he had tossed on the bed and saw him lather his fingers up in the substance. He had already used it on both of them and Lucy felt her balls tighten up, her body still on the edge of orgasm but unable to achieve it.

'What is he trying to pull?' she wondered as he continued to stare her down before she noticed one hand was on his erection while the other, the one he coated with the aphrodisiac was moving further down his body. Her eyes widened, 'No way…is he going to…?!"

She could only watch as Natsu spread himself further making her look as he slipped a finger inside of himself with a small growl.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy stuttered as she saw him lightly trail his hand across his sweat-covered chest as he slowly thrust his finger in and out of his ass.

"Did you know…ah…Lucy that I like to touch myself down here?…hnng!" she watched as he slipped in another lubricated finger as he panted roughly, "…feels so good…hah…ah!" he moved his other hand towards his dick and tightened his hand around the base, "I'm close…so close…AH FUCK~!" Natsu cried out as a third orgasm made its way through his body, coating his stomach in cum.

He turned his attention back to his girlfriend who seemed to be in a truly desperate state. She was panting heavily from lust, chocolate eyes were clouded with desire, her face was as flushed as his and her entire body seemed to be shining with sweat. Her large breasts were heaving with her breaths, pink nipples erect and begging for attention, her erection twitching with need, heavy balls tightly drawn into her body, and pussy soaking with her juices. He felt his inner dragon purr with delight…she was perfection being on the edge like that.

He pulled his fingers out before crawling slowly over to her, arms on either side of her body as he leaned in close to her face, "Do you want to cum?"

The blonde mage nodded her head slowly as if trying to keep a level head despite her highly aroused state. Her confirmation was the only thing the dragon slayer needed as he spread her legs further apart before thrusting his hardened cock inside of her pussy.

"Fuuuuck Luce, you're so tight and wet for me!" Natsu praised as Lucy cried out with pleasure as she was filled with her lover's dick, her pussy practically choking his heated flesh.

"Nat…suuuu…." Lucy panted, more drool escaping out of the sides of her mouth, "…cuuuumm….I need to cum so badly! AH!" she screamed as Natsu pinched one of her erect nipples.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y-You!"

"Who owns your body?" Natsu asked her moving his hand away from her breast and down to her cock. "Answer me!"

"You do, you're the only one!" Lucy whimpered as tears built up in her eyes, "Please let me cum, I'll do anything!"

"Really? Anything?" Natsu slowed down his thrusts and locked eyes with her, "Say you love me."

"I…I love you Natsu."

"Again."

"I love you!" Lucy whimpered, "I love you more than anything!"

She felt his lips press against hers and moaned into his kiss, while he undid the restraint around the base of her penis before pulling away, "Cum for me Lucy."

Lucy gasped for air as she felt her belly clench up as her cock spurted thick ropes of cum coating their stomachs with her essence as she clenched down on Natsu's dick with her pussy. Natsu groaned at the sensation before emptying himself inside of his girlfriend before collapsing on top of her panting heavily he then slowly untied her from the headboard and gently pulled her towards his body before laying down on his back while she was resting on top of him. He kissed the top of her head gently and rubbed her shoulder, "Lucy…are you alright? Was I too rough with you?"

"No, I enjoyed it…I'm just really exhausted." Lucy said and let out a small yawn, "Though I could probably use a bath."

"We can take one together." Natsu said giving her another kiss on the head, "Let's take it easy for now."

"O-Okay…" Lucy said as she snuggled further into her boyfriend's embrace.

To Be Continued...


	11. Taming the Dragon - Part 1

Notes: I apologize that this chapter has been so delayed I've been busy with my job and with school so I got behind and also my computer has been acting like a piece of crap and it really needs to get repaired but I will be sure to do that. I would also like to thank everyone who has been reading this story, I'm honestly shocked that it has gotten as much attention as it has and it's nice to have people following and favoriting this story. Thank you, thank you, thank you! Anyways, that's enough rambling, this chapter is pretty much gonna set up the scene for the next chapter and hopefully y'all will enjoy it. Remember to read the warnings before starting, if any of them offend you...well you know the drill.

Chapter Eleven: Taming the Dragon- Part 1

 **Warning: contains futanari!Lucy X Natsu, sex toys, voyeurism, anal, slight!dirty talk**

'No no no! This isn't what I want to happen!' Lucy huffed in frustration as she crumbled the paper into a ball and tossed it in the trash next to her.

"What's up Lu-chan?"

Lucy looked up and saw Levy staring at her and offered a small smile, "Nothing right now except for a writer's block."

"Uh-oh…slowing you down?"

"You could say that." Lucy said and looked down at the papers that she had, "It's like…my inspiration is running dry and I need to find a way to refill it."

"Give it some time, it should come back." Levy said, "For now, you should probably take your mind off the writing and focus on something else."

"Maybe that's it…" Lucy mused and set down her pen.

"So…Natsu still isn't back from the mission yet?"

Lucy shook her head, "I knew he'd be gone for a while but it's alright I've been keeping myself busy with my writing, and honestly it's a good thing too because he's been really clingy lately." Before Natsu had left for the mission with Gray and Erza he had been oddly affectionate in public, pulling her into his lap and placing kisses on top of her head at the Guild Hall. Gray had made a few snide comments to Natsu about it who had just grinned at Gray and made snide comments back about Gray's relationship with Juvia who would get all embarrassed which eventually escalated into the two fighting in the Guild Hall.

"You know whenever Gajeel gets like that there's always one thing that helps." Levy said.

"What's that?"

"Sex."

Lucy's head shot up from the paper she was looking at, "Wh-what did you say?!"

Levy shrugged and a light blush decorated her face, "I-It's what works for me…for us anyways. I guess it calms him down."

"Okaaay way more information than I ever needed to know about you two!" Lucy said putting her hands up.

"Come on Lu-chan it's not like you and Natsu don't do it."

Lucy felt her own face heat up, who was she kidding, of course Levy probably figured it out ever since that dinner where Natsu had felt her up under the table. She supposed it was only a matter of time, "W-Well…we do. But…I mean…do you think that'll put him at ease?"

Levy smirked, "It will…if done right."

"Done right? What does that mean?"

* * *

Lucy felt her face heat up as she walked down the street towards Natsu's place. 'I can't believe Levy would suggest something so raunchy! To let Natsu be on the receiving end? Like that's ever going to happen!' she dug around the pocket of her shorts for the key to Natsu's place, she had always had it on hand just in case, but nowadays it was necessary since they were an item. 'I bet he didn't even clean his place before he left on that mission. At least I can clean up the place for him and get some food while he's gone because I know by Mavis he's going to be looking for something to eat as soon as he comes home.'

She finally made it to his place and turned the key into the lock before stepping inside, 'Odd…I wonder where Happy is? He's usually here at the door.' Lucy then looked around his place and her brown eyes widened slightly, 'Wait a minute…this place is actually cleaner than usual…did Natsu clean up the place before leaving?'

Suddenly a small sound caught her attention, something like a moan coming from Natsu's room. "Is…is he home?" she wondered to herself as she stepped further inside and made her way towards his room, 'It sounds like him…is he okay?' she saw the door was open a crack and made her way towards it to look inside only to have her eyes widen as she took in what she was seeing. Natsu was completely naked on his bed covered in a light sheen of sweat touching himself, one hand was wrapped around his angry red cock which was heavily leaking pre-cum and his other one was further down between his legs thrusting what appeared to be a bright red vibrator in and out of his asshole.

'Oh my God!' Lucy felt the breath leave her lungs and her body temperature went up by a few degrees as she drank in the sight of her boyfriend fucking himself. 'I knew he mentioned touching himself there before…' she felt her cock hardening under her lace panties and pulled her legs closer together in an attempt to control herself, 'Shit…I want to be that vibrator so bad…but…would he even let me?'

"L-Lucy…"

Lucy's head shot up, heart skipping a beat at the fact that she had been caught until she realized that Natsu's eyes were closed and he was still lost in the haze of pleasure.

"Gods Luce…harder….fuck me harder!" she heard him growl, "Haaahhh….fucking….hnn…fucking wreck me!"

'Crap this is bad!' Lucy thought as she felt her erection straining against her panties wanting to break free of the flimsy fabric, 'I should…I should leave him be and come back later. Yeah…that would be smart.' She took a few steps back away from the door and slowly made her way back towards the front door but before she could reach for the knob she found herself turned around with her back against the door being pinned down by her naked boyfriend. Before Lucy could even speak his name his lips collided with hers in a desperate kiss full of pent up lust, coaxing her to open her mouth, teeth nipping at her bottom lip.

When they finally parted with only a string of saliva connecting their lips brown eyes met feral green eyes, a sign that Natsu's inner dragon slayer was making itself known.

"I didn't know you'd be home yet." Lucy said quietly as Natsu nuzzled himself into her neck peppering it with small kisses as she ran a hand down his naked back.

"I was going to get you." He heard him rasp, "After finishing myself off, I was going to go to find you and bring you here…but…this is better." He then moved one of his hands to her shorts and pawed at the bulge underneath, "Did watching me fuck myself get you all riled up, Lucy?" he then slowly undid the button before gently pulling down the zipper, "Get these off, wouldn't want your clothes to get too filthy if we're gonna fuck."

To Be Continued…


	12. Taming the Dragon - Part 2

Notes: I know it has been a long time since I posted but I've had a lot going on in my life. I moved to a new state which took a lot out of me and I also got a job and I have started that job. So far the job is good and the money is decent enough for me to make a living for myself. (Bills tend to make up the expenses though). Anyways it took me a while to write this chapter but once I got into it boy did I get into it. I hope you guys are ready for this because Natsu is going to be on the receiving end this time. Also, please be sure to read the warnings before proceeding, if any of the following warnings offend you then please feel free to read something else. Thank you again for all of your support it is truly appreciated!

Chapter Twelve: Taming the Dragon - Part 2

 **Warning: contains futanari!Lucy X Natsu, anal, sex toys, orgasm denial, oral sex, dirty talk, slight bdsm**

'Holy crap!' Lucy thought as she watched Natsu yank her underwear down along with her shorts to expose her erection to his gaze. She then placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back a little as if telling him to wait before slowly taking off her shirt, unclipping her bra, and removing the rest of her clothing before turning her attention back to him and offering her boyfriend a small smile, "I think we should be taking this to the bedroom."

"Aye!" Natsu said and scooped Lucy up in his arms before carrying her to the bedroom and setting her down on his bed pulling her in for another heated kiss, his erection rubbing against hers. When they parted Lucy pushed Natsu back once more and looked at the red vibrator that was on the bed and then at him, "Natsu…if you want…I mean…is it alright if I fuck you?" Lucy asked him.

Natsu blinked up at her and then laughed, "Is it alright? Luce…isn't that obvious?" He then leaned towards the back of the bed and spread himself so that she could get a clear view of his hole which was leaking with lubricant and reached a hand down there, finger slipping inside of himself while he gave a small moan, green eyes gazing at her, "I want you Lucy…I want you to fuck me with your cock and fill up my ass." She saw his cheeks heating up and he licked his lips, "I want to be _your dragon bitch_."

Something inside Lucy snapped and she found herself unable to refuse Natsu's request. She slowly made her way towards him and cupped his face in her hand before leaning in for another kiss, "If that's what you want I'll do it." She whispered in his ear, "But if you're going to be my bitch then you need to do as I say. Got it?"

"Yes." Natsu breathed out as Lucy kissed her way down his neck, "I'll do anything you say." He gave a small shiver as Lucy lapped up at the sweat that had gathered at his collarbone.

"Good." Lucy said and then glanced over at the box of toys that Natsu had left on the floor. "Keep still." She ordered him before sitting up and looking through the box. The first thing she grabbed was a black piece of silk and tied it behind his eyes, "If anything makes you uncomfortable just say 'Red' and I'll stop."

Natsu nodded his head and Lucy leaned down to kiss him again, "I'm serious, I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you Lucy…I know you won't hurt me." She felt his hand link with her own and Lucy felt a warmth spread through her chest knowing that Natsu really did love her if he was willing to go through with this.

"Okay…I'm…I'm going to start now…try to keep your hands to yourself." Lucy told him as she kissed her way down his chest towards his left nipple gently swirling her tongue around it while Natsu panted in pleasure at the sensation before Lucy made her way to the right to give his other nipple the same attention.

"Pinch them…" she heard Natsu breathe, "Please…."

"I think I can arrange that."

Natsu bit his lip hard as he felt a sharp pinch on one of his nipples and realized that Lucy must have found the clamps, he then felt the clamp being placed on the other one before feeling a tug on both of them as Lucy playfully tugged at the chain attached to both clamps.

"You like having your nipples played with too, huh Natsu?"

"Yes…" Natsu hissed out, "I love it!" God he needed more, more touching, more friction, especially on his cock. Suddenly he felt something wet on his cock and cried out as Lucy's tongue circled the tip trying to buck his hips further into her mouth to get more of that warm wet feeling on his cock only to have his hips be held down by Lucy. If only he could have seen how hot she looked sucking on his dick how much saliva must have been dripping out of her mouth, how plush her lips looked as she kissed the tip, how naughty she looked when she tongued at his slit, licking up his pre-cum.

Suddenly he felt a finger covered with lube enter his ass and let out a loud moan of pleasure as he realized that Lucy was fingering him, his walls clenching onto her finger drawing her further in.

"Everything okay?" Lucy asked him.

"More…" Natsu whined and moved his hands to spread his ass further to her gaze.

He heard Lucy chuckle, "You should see yourself right now, you look so slutty right now." And then she slipped another lube-covered finger inside of him, making a scissoring motion with her fingers causing him to groan at the feeling. She then curled both fingers and heard Natsu cry out as she rubbed against a certain spot inside of him.

"Wh-what was that?"

"Again! Do it again!" Natsu begged.

Lucy rubbed against that spot once more and Natsu whined in pleasure, drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth as he thrust himself against her fingers, "Close…I'm so close…I'm going to cum!"

"I don't think so."

Natsu almost asked what she meant until he felt something tighten around the base of his cock and felt her fingers pull out of his ass. 'Payback is a bitch.' Natsu thought as he felt his erection throbbing, the cock ring cutting off any orgasm that he had been expecting.

"Aww Natsu, I don't want you cumming just yet. You told me you wanted me to fuck you, right?" she pulled at the chain connected to the clamps, "Right?"

"Yes!" Natsu answered and felt his cock twitch with need, "Please Lucy, fuck me! Fuck my slutty hole with your pretty cock."

"Gods I didn't know you were such a whore when you're like this Natsu." He heard some wet sounds and wondered if Lucy was either jerking herself off or fingering her pussy…or both. Gods that would be hot to see. "Does my dragon bitch need my cum that badly?"

Natsu whimpered and thrust his hips upward, "Yes Lucy~! Your dragon bitch needs your cum to get off! My ass wants to swallow your cock!"

Without any second thoughts Lucy positioned her cock and thrust herself inside of Natsu who cried out in pleasure while Lucy threw her head back and moaned, "Gods Natsu…your ass is so warm and tight…it feels amazing!"

"Ahhh…Lucy….you feel so good inside me!" Natsu felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes and moaned when he felt another tug on the chain, "Fuck yes….wreck me…I need your cock milk!"

"Hnnn….Natsu…you're going to make me cum if you keep talking like that." She thrust herself deeper inside of him looking down at his face. Natsu's face was flushed a deep red, the blindfold was soaked with tear stains and sweat and drool was spilling out the corners of his mouth. "Ahhh….I'm really close! Your insides are choking my penis~!"

Natsu bucked his hips upward, "Please…I can't take it…I need to cum too!"

Lucy quickly removed the ring from the base of his dick and stroked it in her hand, "Go ahead Natsu, cum for me."

Natsu let out a roar as he felt his climax overtake him, ass clenching down tight on Lucy as she released herself inside of Natsu with a loud scream, coating his insides with her thick cum. Finally when they both came down from their high Natsu flopped against the bed panting harshly while Lucy carefully took off the clamps and gently rubbed his nipples while he let out a content purr before she removed the blindfold.

"Natsu…are you okay?" Lucy asked him, "Do you need me to get you anything?"

Natsu wrapped his arms around her and started peppering her face with kisses, "I just need you."

"Okay…" Lucy said as she held Natsu who continued to kiss her face, "You know…this was all about you. You don't have to keep kissing me."

"I know but I want to." Natsu said nuzzling his face into her hair, "You were so sexy dominating me like that. So much better than fantasizing."

"You…you've thought of me doing that?"

"Yeah…I didn't want to scare you off so I didn't say anything…I tried to be subtle like when I fingered myself in front of you."

"I wouldn't mind if you did that again." Lucy said suddenly and then blushed, "I-I mean not now of course but…"

Natsu let out a tired chuckle, "Don't worry Luce I get it, and trust me…I really want to do this again."

"I do too."

To Be Continued...


End file.
